The first strike
by Markpierce98
Summary: The clone war's has begun, The Jedi focus on war and the senate focus on the politics.But the Jedi suspect the senate not dealing with only politics


**Chapter one - the orange horizon **

**Obi-one kenobi POV**

22 BBY, a year the republic would remember for a lifetime. A confrontation of Jedi and sepratists sparked the start of the clone wars witch would be the forgoten war witch would have a huge impact in the next few generations in the Galaxy !.

"Excuse me... Master Jedi", a man looked up to the clone trooper who stood a few meter's away from the man witch he gazed at for a few moments. "Yes", The voice of the man was a battle hardened Obi-one Kenobi who fought slowly stood up and walked towards the trooper with a Blaster and Obi-one's light saber witch he handed back into the jedi's hand.

"You are needed on the plains master jedi, our troops need support", the clone quickley pulled out his holoprojector and revealed a blue battlefield with figure's moving around and ships flying in and out of the image. "Call me a gunship... we'll leave immediatley", The trooper nodded and ran outside of the hanger witch Obi-one was situated with a group of clone's and his padawan Anakin Skywalker who had sustaned injuries during a duel with the sith lord count dooku witch he lost his hand as was took away for medical attention.

"General Kenobi, the Gunship has arrived", Obi-one walked out of the hanger and walked towards the huge LAAT gunship witch had just landed at the landing platform situated outside the hanger located deep in the geonosian desert witch Obi-one admired as he boarded the Gunship along with seven other clone troopers "Pilot head to co-ordinates 88A.4... quickley", "Yes sir", the gunship quickley took of and headed towards the sandy plains of the geonosian desert witch a battle was clearly visable from mile's away

"General, be advised were taking heavy casualties on the ground", The Pilot told Obi-one who grabbed on the the bars situated in the roof of the gunship as the gunship shook violently as it came in range of Sepratist guns as they drew over the battlefield "Okay, we're goind down in 2 boys, The clone's sneered in joy and a sigh from obi-one as the gunship quickley desended towards the ground then a thud indicated that it had landed "GO,GO,GO", Obi-one and the clone's immediatley left the gunship and headed towards the battlefield apart from Obi-one who headed for the command center witch Master Yoda was obsurving the battle but he had his attention to the clone's who were the new addition to the republic.

"Ah, Obi-one the battle is in our favour the droids are fleeing", He pointed his walking stick towwards the direction of the clone's with a smile on his face and faced his attentions towards the clone's once agian "Mater yoda, Anakin's been took away for immediate attention his injuries are more serious than we anticipated", Yoda quickley turned towards Kenobi and slowly started to pace up and down the command center.

"Hmmm... Go to the fleet, meet the admiral quite a man he is!", Yoda looked up at the pale faced Jedi who looked down at the small jedi master with a blank face. "Of course master, I will escourt Anakin back to courasaunt", Yoda nodded and walked towards the two clone's at the front of the center and jumped up on the huge panel.

"Pilot can you take me to the fleet", he onced again stepped on a gunship witch took off towards a row of landing ships witch were unloading hoards of troops to the battlefield "I can take you to the Resolute general its in the Atmosphere!", the gunship quickley risen into the clouds and re-emerged into a chaotic scene of republic cruisers assending and desending towards Geonosis, But in the middle the Venator class star destroyer the Resolute watched all the ships move around them exept for three other Venator's witch lay in a formation side by side.

"Resolute this is Gunship 5,4,8,0 requesting permission to land in starboard hanger", The Gunship started to circle around the ship giving Obi-one time to examine the ship witch had a huge hanger witch had two huge doors witch open on top of the ship and two towers witch one left tower was the bridge and the right was the flight control towers and at the bottom both surrowned by huge turbo lazer "Gunship 5480 you have permisson to land in the starboard hanger", quickley Obi-one had to hold on to the bars as the gunship took a sharp turn and slowed down in speed as it entered the ship and landed on the metal flight deck

"Thank you", Obi-one disembarqued the ship and walked towards the elevator witch he took up to the bridge witch took him about 30 seconds then WOOSH the doors flew open and reveled the bridge and a tall looking figure staring at the Jedi

"AH, General Obi-one Kenobi", The man walked towards obi-one and shook his hand "Im admiral Yularen and im the captain of this ship and the commander of the fith fleet", Obi-one smiled and walked towards the front of the bridge closley followed by the Admiral "Has a another jedi been brought aboard ?", Yularen pressed a few buttons on the huge control panel infront of them both witch lit up as yularen pressed the endles ammount of Buttons. "Yes General, he had serious injuries to his arm he is being attended to as we speak sir !", Obi-one's attetion was suddenley caught towards twenty black dots approching through the light orange clouds approching the fleet at a monsterous speed !.

"Admiral, Vulter's 1 o-clock high !", Suddenley Yularen ran towards the holoboard in the communications room and sounded the alarm "General with respect will you take cover", Obi-one walked towards the rear of the bridge witch the worried admiral was located and obi-one went to the communication panel and got in contact with the main hanger ", Corpral Launch all fighters !",Then he pressed another button witch contacted the operation room "Leutannant all turbo lazer's fire 1 o-clock high".

Yularen gave obi-one a smile as the turbolasers fired and the swarm of republic fighters left the ship and headed towards the incoming droid fighter's "1st officer, Intensify forward shields", Suddenley many droid fighters found their way through the republic defences and started to fly their way into the Resoulute causing the ship to vibrate violentley

"Admiral, contact Republic command and tell them were going to courasaunt", Yularen gave Obi-one a look of confususion and started Obi-one directly in the eye's "But General, I have been given direct order's to stay on Geonosis", Obi-one looked out of the window saw the bright blue bolts of the turbo lazer's fireing into the distance "I have been given the orders from Master Yoda", Yularen gave Obi-one a nod and walked to the front of the bridge "1st officer contact the fleet tell them to stay planet side, were going to corasaunt


End file.
